


[Podfic of] how does a penguin build his house?

by mimssio



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Geno's dad jokes, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimssio/pseuds/mimssio
Summary: It’s already embarrassing enough when you accidentally call your teacher ‘mom’, but it’s a lot worse when it’s your captain, as Conor is about to discover.Sid just doesn’t remember signing any adoption papers.





	[Podfic of] how does a penguin build his house?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attendtothebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [how does a penguin build his house?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044214) by [neyvenger (jjjat3am)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjat3am/pseuds/neyvenger). 



Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/16VMOpP4q9oBVJHOeRAgE6AbW8tPFCm-6?usp=sharing)

Length: 23:51

Streaming: still don't know how to make that work.

**Author's Note:**

> I created this last year, and entirely forgot to post it. Whoops! Anyway, here it is.


End file.
